The Birth of CK
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: Hmmm idk read the title...lol this is about the day CK was born


The Birth of CK

By: Kat A Fonell

This story is set in Tony's point of view.

Just a little one shot of the day CK was born please review they are greatly appreciated.

When Ziva was five months pregnant the Faradays moved into our neighborhood, Diane and Michael. So being the good neighbors we are we went over and welcomed them to the neighborhood, and that is when we found out that Diane was also five months pregnant, with her second. Diane and Ziva became fast friends and they did everything together (of course with Abby tagging along), they went to Lamaz class together, of course Mike and I tagged along, and they loved going baby shopping, man I think I am obsessed with little shoes, and those tiny clothes.

A few months later both Diane and Ziva were nine months pregnant. Mike and I insisted they stay home because they looked about ready to pop. But no they insisted, of course I believe Abby had something to do with it, on going to pick up a few things at the mall, last minute baby stuff. Mike and I were up front with the three girls in back, it was actually funny seeing Abby squished between two heavily pregnant woman.

We arrived at the mall and we made our way down to _Babies World. _Mike and I were leading with the three girls behind us, Abby in the middle with her arm in the crook of the others' arms. When we arrived at the store we immediately walked over to the clothes section, mike and I thought that they already had enough clothes, but according to the girls you can never have enough.

Ziva, Diane, and Abby were over by the clothes, while Mike and I were sitting on two nearby rocking chairs. Abby held up two baby shirts, the exact same ones that read _Does this diaper make my butt look fat? _"Come on guys we have to get these two, please?" She grinned while the other two started laughing.

"Yes I do like those," Ziva said.

"One of the best shirts I've seen," Diane agreed.

We loaded the clothes in the shopping cart, most of the clothes they picked out were duplicates because Diane and Ziva's due dates are around the same time, and to them and Abby they would be like twins only with different mothers. We also picked up diapers because you can never have enough. The girls went over to another clothes rack when it looked like Ziva stumbled a bit, clutching her stomach, "You okay, hun?" She shook her head, and I rushed over, "Is it the baby?" She nodded. "See I knew this was a bad idea," she glared at me. "Mike, come over and help me," he came over and we put each of Ziva's arms around our necks and Diane followed us out of the store. Abby paid for the stuff and met us at the car out of breath, from running. We got in and I drove to the hospital, "Come on honey heehee hoohoo," I demonstrated the breathing.

"If I make it through this I will kill yoooooo ow." She started doing her breathing.

" Come on Zi, let up my hand kills, I think you're cutting off the circulation in my hand" Abby whined. Ziva glared at Abby and I could of sworn she tightened her grip.

We finally arrived at the hospital, Mike had called on the way over so when we arrived there was a doctor waiting with a wheelchair. I got out of the car and helped Ziva inside, "You guys park the car we'll see you inside," the drove off to park the car and I helped Ziva into the wheelchair.

I was following the doctor as we rushed to the maternity ward, "Hi, my name is Dr. Brad Pitt, I will be delivering this baby."

I stopped in my tracks, "Your name is Brad Pitt?"

"Yes, no relation, now we don't have time for this unless you plan on delivering this baby in the middle of the hallway, and I do not think you want that." I smirked, I like this guy, I followed him down to the end of the hall and in to a delivery room. He helped Ziva up into the chair and said, "Now Ziva how long ago did you go into labor?"

"A ha-alf an h-ow our ago ow."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"A fe-ew min-ow-utes."

Dr. Pitt got her all set up in the chair and into a gurney, he sterilized and got down and said, "Oh wow good thing you came when you did because I can see the head, now Ziva I need you to push..." one look and that's all I remember because I fainted. "Anthony? Anthony? For god sake boy wake up," and I felt a slap to my beautiful face and I looked at the slapper, Ducky.

"Oh hey Ducky, so is he as handsome as me?" I grinned.

"I am not telling Anthony you are going to have to find out for yourself, and plus she didn't let us in she wanted you to be the first to see." I smiled and he helped me up and I walked to the door I grabbed the handle and entered the room, when I entered I saw Ziva holding this beautiful day old baby boy. She raised her head and met my eyes and we both smiled. "Hey honey, do you want to hold him?"

I walked over to the bed and sanitized my hands, and she handed me the blue bundle of joy, "Oh Ziva he is adorable."

"Yes he is..."

"Did you pick a name?"

"Well since we have talked about it, I loved the name, Carlos Kennedy."

"Beautiful, our little CK." She smiled.

"You want to tell the others to come in?

I nodded, "Can I take him?" she nodded. I walked out of the room and I carefully walked down to the waiting room. As I entered everyone stood up and smiled then walked over to us.

"Oh Tony he is so handsome," Abby said excitedly, "What is his name?"

"Well Zi and I decided on Carlos Kennedy. Ziva said you guys can come in."

"Everyone?" Gibbs asked.

"Well ya, come on," they followed me down and into Ziva's hospital room. Abby, of course, was the first one at her side, "Don't you worry Zi, I purchased all the items, and a few extra ones," she chuckled.

"Thank you Abby."

I handed Carlos to Gibbs, "Boss I want you and Jenny to meet your godson, Carlos Kennedy DiNozzo."

Gibbs smiled, "Thank you Tony, he is so adorable."

"What can I say Gibbs Ziva and I gots the genes," I smiled my goofy smile.

He chuckled and handed the baby to Mike, "Tony he is beautiful and so small, I cant believe we are having one soon."

Diane then said, "Not soon honey, I think its happening now!" Mike placed the baby in the bassinet and Mike and I went over and assisted Diane, while Gibbs and McGee went to find a doctor. Gibbs and McGee entered with Dr. Pitt who was rolling a wheelchair. Mike and I helped Diane sit and I said, "Go on Mikey, see you in a while, and don't be like me and faint." Diane was rolled out of the room and Mike followed.

The next day Diane was rolled into the room followed by a beaming Mike holding his son. "Hey guys I hope you don't mind but I figured you wouldn't mind some company," Dr. Pitt said.

"We wouldn't mind at all," I said and grinned. Dr. Pitt left the room. I know the gang will be here later because I know Abby wont be able to stay away. Mike walked up to me and handed me his newborn son, who I gladly took, "Tony I want you to meet Bray Daniel Faraday, Ziva and your godson."

"Aw Mike I don't know what to say. Thank you." I turned and looked at the bed, "Mike would you look at that." He turned and Ziva and Diane were asleep on Ziva's bed with CK nestled between them. I flashed a one-handed picture of them and said, "One for the scrapbook," Mike smiled, then went over and lifted CK up and held him. "Can you believe we are finally fathers?" he whispered.

"I know, it is hard to believe but we did it..."

"Well Tony, I do think they did most of the work."

I chuckled, "Well I don't think they would be here if it wasn't for us, if you no what I mean." he chuckled.

"True, Tony," we set them down in their separate bassinet but side by side, "But hey we're fathers and to think in sixteen years they'll be driving."

"I know they grow up so fast, I know CK will be sort of like a big brother to little Bray," we chuckled since they are only a couple days a part. I put my arm around him and we stared at our sleeping sons lying peacefully in their bassinets next to their sleeping mothers and we realized this was just the beginning of something great.


End file.
